


All Twisted Around and Upside Down

by LeafZelindor



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie AU, Self-Harm, gymastics, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mean Girls AU, Eggsy is the new kid. He falls in with the Kingsmen run by Charlie. He also, finds himself really attracted to one Harry Hart. But it's not straight forward finding his way. Summer Hartwin Secret Santa gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Twisted Around and Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



> Hartwin Secret Santa gift for Blackbeyond. I did my best! It was a bit of a beast! I hope you enjoy!

Being new was never easy. It certainly isn't the way you want to start the school year. Hell, he honestly didn't want to start the school year. He was nervous. When his parents said they were moving back to the UK he hadn't been sure what to think. Growing up in Africa had been amazing. But it was time. His father had accepted a position in a good University, and his mum was able to secure a steady nursing job.

So Gary “call me Eggsy” couldn't complain. Not really.  
He wanted to though.

“What's the matter Eggsy?” His father asked as they moved outside. His mother had been fussing all morning about the importance of her baby boy going to a proper secondary school. It was a nice school, a bit posh if you asked Eggsy but he wasn't going to protest. His parents had every right to put him in a good school and he had passed the tests after all. It wouldn't be forever and he'd get to take his A levels and be out of there. He could do this.

“Just a bit nervy.” He shrugged and gave his parents a smile. Michelle smoothed his hair back gently and then kissed his forehead. Eggsy managed not to groan, barely. 

“You're going to do fine. Just be polite and yourself and everyone will love you.” She promised, fixing his tie briefly. He hated the damn thing. Uniforms. Who liked them? Really?

“Now you know where to go?” Lee asked easily, once his wife stepped back. “You have your mobile?”

“Yes, I promise. I'll be all right.” Eggsy smiled at them both. They did care. That was important. It was always important. That his parents wanted what was best for him. He was relieved though, to get far enough down the block they couldn't see him any more, to get out of their range. He automatically loosened the tie a bit, his mum had overtightened it a good deal. He could do this. It was just school, and they were just other kids. Like himself.

Except they weren't. The kids at his school had known each other since they were very small. He felt completely like the awkward outsider coming in. He'd been given his schedule and even made it to his first class on time, though he felt like everyone was staring. He felt really self conscious, though he'd been glad to see his instinct to loosen his tie was a good one. Only a few kids seemed to wear the uniform completely proper, and he didn't want to be categorized as one of “those nerds” or something else unpleasant. He already had some classification because of his test scores, but he did hope with Gymnastics and other things he'd get a chance to make a more secure place for himself.

“Hey! Hey new kid!” A voice called out, making him turn somewhat. A girl with bright eyes and blond hair was waving him down. He blinked somewhat and then moved towards her. She was in the courtyard he hadn't quite explored yet. The school was a bit sprawling and so strange. “Hey! I'm Roxy..” She patted next to herself on the bench. “Eggy right?”

“Eggsy.” He corrected automatically. He recalled her from English Literature now. She'd given him a little friendly advice first thing this morning. “We have class together...”

“Yes we do.” Roxy grinned and gestured to the skinny, and bald fellow next to her. He adjusted his glasses. “This is Merlin, Merlin, this is the new kid I told you about.”

“Gary “Eggsy” Unwin, just transferred from...Homeschooling?” Merlin said, glancing down at his tablet. Eggsy blinked and leaned over curiously.

“Whoa mate, how'd you get access to that?” He asked, his eyes going wide. “That's amazing!”

“Merlin's a technology wiz.” Roxy grinned and shifted to cross her legs, skirt covering them. She had leggings on, unlike many of the girls. “I'm in the arts, ballet.”

Eggsy relaxed now. These two were his sort of people. He glanced around some. Kids were milling around the courtyard, laughing, talking. Some were hurrying some where looking over notes. He took a breath. “Is it always this overwhelming?” He asked now, looking back at them.

“Ach, you'll get used to it.” Merlin chuckled and then shifted and tapped his screen. “Let's see your schedule….”

“I've got some health class? I don't get it. I know how to be healthy.” He rolled his eyes. “Was hoping for free period. I have to get some practice in so I can try out for gymnastics...”

“Wait, you're going to try out for the gymnastics team?” Roxy leaned forward, studying him. “You sure you want do that? It's like… No life if you make it.”

Eggsy gave them a confused look then shrugged somewhat. He didn't see what the big deal was. He liked gymnastics and had always been good at it. His parents encouraged him to get better. Was that really so uncool? He tilted his head curiously. “Why do you say that?”

“Insanely early practice for one. And all those events, traveling…..” Merlin paused then hummed. “Though Roxy has that too with her dancing and most of my competitions aren't local...”

“I think it'll be fine. I already am used to getting up pretty early.” Eggsy shrugged a bit and looked around again. His eyes following a rather handsome brunet across the court. He studied the other young man quietly, curiously. He was talking with some other teens, a little mocking smile touching his lips. It was, appealing really.

“If you say so. Ohh what do you see?” Roxy shifted to his side some and peeked the way he was looking. She laughed and gave him a little shove. “Don't stare long, that's Harry Hart.” 

“Why shouldn't I look? He homophobic or something?” Eggsy gave her a curious look, eyebrow going up as she shook her head. Well this was new, and different. He couldn't help glancing back towards Hart now. Admiring the way he seemed to just lounge even standing, hands in his pockets, eyes dancing about something. 

“No, but he’s kinda off limits to anyone who isn’t well, one of them.” Roxy said, whispering the last word like it was some sort of secret. This caused a snort to leave Merlin and a frown to grace Eggsy’s lips. He gave a curious enough look now.

“Them?” He asked hesitantly. Roxy sighed a bit and then shook her head. “The Kingsmen.” She rolled her eyes. “All the boys want to be one of them, or at least noticed by them. They’re like the most popular boys in school.” She moved to get up. “Come on, I can show you.”

“You sure?” Eggsy slid up and shouldered his bag. Merlin he noticed was getting up as well, sliding his tablet into a safe carry bag. They moved to follow Roxy quickly enough. She greeted a few people in passing but lead them on towards one of the study rooms. They looked like small libraries to Eggsy, and probably were in all honesty. This one had quite the gathering inside it. However, over by the best window, and fireplace were three young men obviously holding court.

The middle one was tallest, reminded Eggsy of some of the prats he’d gotten in fights with when he’d gone to boarding school a few years ago. His parents thinking he needed some sort of exposure to other English speaking kids. The other two were attractive, but obviously not as much as the one in the middle. He frowned quietly as he looked them over.

“The head boy there? That’s Charlie Hesketh, don’t talk to him, don’t even bump into him if you can manage It.” Roxy said quietly, she had a bitter note to her voice, like she’d had a bad crossing with him. Merlin grunted softly and then tapped his shoulder and pointed. “That’s Digby and Rufus, his minions. They do everything he says.”

“Everything? Like they’s robots?” Eggsy tried not to snicker. Roxy elbowed him making him grunt and twist towards her. Her eyes were flashing angrily. “Look just saying. They can’t think for themselves or nothin?” 

“Something like that. Look when Charlie says something they do it. That’s all. And if you end up targeted by them.” She shook her head somewhat. “Let’s just hope you don’t yeah?”

“Right then.” Eggsy sighed and nudged at them to get them to come back. They slipped from the reading room and headed on down the hall together. “So, where’s the gym in this place? I really do need to know, for practice and stuff...”

“Oh it’s this way.” Roxy looped her arm through his and smiled. It was nice, really, having met her and Merlin. They seemed to be nice enough, willing to help him. Eggsy was glad for that. He still felt hella out of place. But he’d manage. Somehow. 

“So you’ll come meet up with us for lunch okay?” Roxy said as she deposited him at the door for his next class. Merlin was staying with him, but would leave him behind after this until lunch time.

“Course Rox. I’m looking forward to it. You need to tell me more good stuff after all.” Eggsy winked at her and moved to go into the room. He saw Rufus settling himself in the corner. He took a breath and glanced at Merlin who moved to claim two seats, well away from the other teen. Eggsy was grateful for that. God he was lucky he’d run into them both earlier wasn’t he. 

“All right ladies and gentlemen, welcome to….” The teacher paused and shook his head. “Hello Mr. Hart, You’re tardy, Have a seat.” He gestured. The only spot was just in front of Eggsy. Eggsy swallowed briefly and sat up slightly as the young man with the laughing eyes made his way up to the spot. Brown met his own eyes quite intensely. Then a smile grew on those lovely and oh so kissable looking lips before Harry Hart turned and flopped into the seat. As if he’d intended to do this all along.

“Don’t stare” Merlin hissed in Eggsy’s ear. He managed, barely not to groan. Though he knew his cheeks were pink now. Maybe Harry Hart would notice him. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He couldn’t be sure. But he wasn’t complaining. Soon he was lost in the lesson, making a mental note to ask Merlin later for notes he’d need from the last few sessions. Wouldn’t do to get behind when he’d only just begun.

Though, that wild brown hair in front of him really was almost to hard to ignore. Almost. Especially when it seemed that Harry Hart liked to run his fingers through it randomly. Very distracting. Thank good for Merlin, who poked him a few times to keep him focused. They shared a little grin and somehow, they made it through the class.

Harry was up and gone almost the moment that they were released. Calling out to someone who was in the hall. Eggsy sighed heavily, gathering up his stuff.

“Come on, don’t be late for your next class.” Merlin had assembled his own stuff and he was waiting. Eggsy scrambled to join him. Smiling a bit. “Not so bad, was it?”

“Nah, I’ll need your notes though make sure I’m not missing anything else.” Eggsy gave him a pleading look. Merlin chuckled and nodded briefly to him. It only took a bit longer to part ways.

Eggsy quietly headed to his next class. Almost surprised really to see Harry Hart there as well. He was presented with another smug grin. This time he averted his eyes, and tried very hard not to blush. Easier said than done. Well, this was going to be interesting.

By lunch time Eggsy was exhausted. He wanted to go hide. But he had promised Roxy and Merlin and he certainly wasn’t going to back out of that promise. He quietly queued up with everyone else, getting the meal the school provided and he moved into the hall proper now to look for his friends. Tables were set up in neat rows. Though a few of them were obviously more populated than others. His eyes tracked along, spotting Roxy and Merlin tucked to the wide. He waved briefly and started their way. Looking forward to asking them a few questions. 

“Oy! Africa!” A voice startled him. Eggsy blinked and looked around somewhat. Seeing the toff Roxy had pointed out earlier waving at him. Charlie, yeah that was his name. “Come here!”

Eggsy’s eyes widened, he looked towards his new friends quickly, Roxy’s eyebrow going up some. She looked confused. Eggsy paused though and then took a breath. Charlie and his gang were popular right? One lunch couldn’t hurt. Could it?

He moved to join them, sitting where Charlie pointed slowly. He stared at the other young man for a long moment. He could see why people flocked to him. Fine features, strong eyes, attractive enough. But that didn’t stop Eggsy from feeling terribly wary of what was to come next. “Um, Hello.. Charlie right?”

“Yes, and this is Digby and Rufus.” Charlie indicated to his pair of lackeys easily enough. He leaned on his hand and studied Eggsy a few moments quietly. “Eggy right? I think we have a class together...”

“Ah, it’s Eggsy actually.” He corrected automatically, blushing some as he was stared at for a few moments by a trio of eyes. Then Charlie shared a look with his mates and smirked a little.

“We’ve decided you should have lunch with us, ever day this week.” He informed. As if it was some great mandate from the queen herself. Rufus leaned forward slightly.

“You should feel really honored you know. Nobody eats with us.” Rufus stated quickly, as if telling a special secret, or being allowed into a club.

“On Wednesdays we wear blue shirts..and once a week we wear our uniform sweaters.” Digby added. He eyed Eggsy a moment. “Um guess today is your day.” Eggsy shifted back at that. He hadn’t thought much about wearing the sweater. It would be annoying to only wear it once a week. It was pretty comfortable.

“Oh um..Okay.” He said slowly, he wanted desperately to glance at Roxy and Merlin. To ask if he should allow this to happen.

“So, Eggsy.” Charlie grinned a bit. “See anyone you like yet? You into girls or boys? Both?”

“Um, I don’t know yet. I mean, it’s just my first day an all...” Eggsy avoided the question now. Uncertain about telling them he’d noticed Harry Hart of all people. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to get to know these three.

“Well you do, and we’ll vet him or her for you.” Rufus said with a grin. “Charlie’s got his eyes on one of the rugby boys.”

“Oh hush.” Charlie swatted him upside the head, then smiled at Eggsy. “Look we’re going to make this simple. You’re with us, or your not. And we’re giving you a very special chance to be with us. I promise you, you want to be.”

Eggsy had never felt more pressed to make a decision in his life. Not even when he had to chose between helping his mum make cookies or go with his dad to see some lion cubs. (The cubs had won out in the end, and he still got to have cookies after.) He took a slow breath. “Okay.” He said quietly now, and picked up a bite of his lunch. Charlie looked pleased with his answer and settled in to start talking about something that Eggsy couldn’t quite follow. He felt so uncertain. But it was better than being alone, right?

“They asked you what?” Roxy asked, voice catching as Eggsy found her and Merlin as soon as classes ended. He settled in close to her and to him. “They literally asked you to spend the week with them?”

“I don’t know if I trust that.” Merlin said, frowning quietly. “The Kingsmen don’t let people in...”

“Don’t you see Merlin? That’s exactly why Eggsy has to do it.” Roxy’s grin was almost scary. “If you get in good Eggsy, we can sabotage them. Tear them apart from the inside.”

Eggsy blinked a moment, there was anger there. He didn’t know much about his new friends. Part of him felt uneasy about this. But Merlin shifted and then touched Roxy’s arm briefly. She looked at him, something silent between them for a few moments. Something he wasn’t privileged too. Eggsy ran a hand through his hair. “Look, it’s just a week right?”

“Yes.” Merlin mused and looked up at him with a little smile now. “Just a week, for now.”

It was a very strange week for Eggsy, in all honesty. Starting right after he walked out of the school proper. He’d gone to talk to the Gymnastics coach. The conversation had been promising. He had been offered the chance to practice before he tried out. He was making his way down the steps when a car pulled up. A flashy car, red, convertible. Charlie smirked up at him. “Get in Loser. We’re going shopping.”

Eggsy hesitated for a moment, but he knew his parents would be glad for him to do some normal things, go places with these kids. Be a teenager. So he moved to join them, climbing into the back seat next to Rufus. Charlie revved the engine and then they tore off away from the school, away from anything that Eggsy was familiar with in town. There were some disadvantages to having grown up away from London itself. This was one of those things.

Charlie drove around for a while, complaining about something that had happened in school. The other two were agreeing and being quite supportive to whatever it was Charlie thought. Eggsy just listened mostly. Trying to get comfortable with this. 

Soon enough they had coffees in hand and were watching some nonsense go on at a small park. Charlie was surveying the landscape as if he was a king. It was still a bit unsettling. Digby was mocking someone’s outfit and Rufus was laughing at something on his mobile.  
Charlie sat up somewhat and frowned a bit.

“What is it?” Digby asked now. He looked around. “Oh hell. Is that Tony?”

“And Christine.” Rufus said as he glanced up. Charlie smirked quietly and then held his hand out.

“Rufus, phone.” He said quickly enough. Rufus hesitated but handed his mobile over. Charlie started to dial quickly and put the mobile to his ear. “Let’s take care of this.”

Eggsy stared a bit, his eyes widening as Charlie asked for a number through the operator and then called up Christine’s mom and pretended to be from a woman’s health clinic. It was over in the matter of a few minutes and Charlie clicked Rufus’s phone closed and smirked now as they saw Christine move to answer her mobile and then freak out and rush off. “Well, that’s over.” Charlie said with a laugh.

“Wait, I don’t get it. Why did you do that?” Eggsy asked now. He suddenly had three pairs of Eyes on him. It was a tense moment before Charlie, then the other two laughed a little and Charlie moved to flop an arm around him. Eggsy didn’t shrug him off, though he wanted to very much. It felt weird. 

“She stole him from me. She deserves it. And he’s a cheating bastard.” He said with a huff. He then gave Eggsy’s shoulders a squeeze and moved to walk again, arm still around him. “But it’s history now.”

“It’s okay Charlie, I heard you got to have a talk with Harry during Chemistry today?” Rufus chimed in. Eggsy blinked a moment. He tilted his head now.

“Who’s Harry?”

“Harry Hart. Charlie’s latest interest. Though really he should feel honored.” Digby laughed. “He is handsome though. And really rather smart.”

“Oh I see.” Eggsy offered a little smile now. But it was shy and quiet. He felt an uneasy feeling. Maybe he could ask one of the others later. Probably wasn’t okay to want Harry Hart if Charlie did. He didn’t like that idea. They joked around for a while longer. Charlie suggesting finally that they go to his parents and get drinks and food. This seemed to be most agreeable to Rufus and Digby, so he agreed too. “I need to call my parents, see when they want me home.” He said as they drove.

“Here use mine.” Digby offered his mobile Eggsy shook his head and pulled out his own. Wiggling it briefly before calling his parents number. After a moment he heard his mother’s voice, and she told him just not to stay out late. After all, it was a school night. He promised he wouldn’t and hung up. Surprised when they pulled up to a very nice house sooner, rather than later.

“Come on, My mum’s probably inside.”

“Charlie’s mum is gorgeous.” Rufus said with a grin, then pretended to be hurt badly when Charlie swatted him upside the head. They all laughed though, including Eggsy and headed inside the house. The inside was, well gorgeous. Eggsy couldn’t help a slight gaping of his mouth when he looked around, taking in the décor. The obvious wealth on display here. It was something he couldn’t quite imagine. 

“Mum! I’m home! We want drinks!” Charlie yelled out, before moving towards the stairs. A light voice responded somewhere else in the house. It seemed so large to Eggsy, much bigger than the home his parents had gotten, and he’d thought that was nice. He followed the other three though, up the stairs and down the hall into probably one of the biggest bedrooms he’d ever seen. He looked around slowly. A huge bed, A couch, a television with game system. A pool table. You could fit a whole family in here and not even bump into each other. “Nice isn’t it? It was my parents room but I wanted it...”

“Hello boys.” A cheerful female voice came behind them, Eggsy turned to see a rather attractive woman, tall, full figured, elements of Charlie in her face. His mum then. She had a tray in hand, the drinks. The boys moved to take theirs quickly, greeting her brightly.

“This is Eggsy mum. He’s new.” Charlie grinned a bit. Then winked at Eggsy. A light blush stole across the blond’s face now and he accepted the drink, clearing his throat lightly.

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am..” He said now, lifting the glass to take a sip, his eyes widening. This was actual liquor! His eyes flicked to the others who were drinking theirs like it was nothing. “Uh, is this..”

“Of course, Charlie likes to take care of his friends. It’s lovely to meet you Eggsy.” She patted his arm. “Anything else dears? Food?”

“No Mum, get out.” Charlie moved to flop on the couch, stretching out. The other boys settled themselves down easily and Eggsy moved over to fold himself onto the ground. Rufus whistled softly at that.

“Flexible are you?” He asked curiously.

“Um yeah, I do gymnastics.” Eggsy admitted now, taking another careful sip from the glass. The others just seemed so comfortable.

“Oh?” Charlie seemed interested, he shifted to look at him studying. “Going to join the team?”

“I’d like to...” Eggsy admitted now. “I like to do rhythmic.”

“ewe, nerd.” Digby wrinkled his nose. “Don’t join for that.”

Eggsy gave them a curious look. Charlie nodded briefly though. “No, you should do the regular squad. I’ve got an in for you.”

“Uh, well thanks then.” He nodded briefly, putting his glass down. Seeing it was okay when one of the others did it. He didn’t really want to finish the liquid inside it. Though it was pretty to look at. He settled back, it was easy to join in some of their nonsense conversation, but he wanted to go home. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Charlie rolled up at one point and said something about the toilet. Rufus shifted to look at Eggsy then.

“So, got a crush on anyone?” He asked with a grin. “I like this girl in my History lecture.” He sighed a bit. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Um.. Well actually…” Eggsy blushed as both Rufus and Digby stared at him now. Interested. “Well I mean, Harry Hart is in one of my classes and I had noticed him.” He admitted now, blushing a bit harder.

“Oh you can’t.” Digby said quickly, glancing after the way Charlie went. “Charlie and him are on and off. You just can’t. They’re off right now but Charlie is looking at letting him back.”

“Oh, Oh well I’d never steal him from Charlie. I didn’t know, I mean.” Eggsy sputtered then Rufus laughed softly and gave Digby a shove. “Stop worrying him. It’s fine to look Eggsy, but I wouldn’t pursue.”

“Right.” He managed a smile. Charlie was coming back now, He stretched lazily in front of them. “So, ah, this is what you guys do after school?”

“Sometimes.” Rufus rolled over. “Shit. Charlie you still have this?” He stretched out and grabbed for a notebook. It was battered and shoved between a few things.

“Hell yeah. It’s not like it’s going to hurt anything.” Charlie moved to grab it from Rufus, chuckling as he opened it up. “This Eggsy, is where we have our most fun. It’s our burn book. People who pissed us off, why...”

Eggsy started as the note book landed in his lap, he opened it up slowly, curiously. There were pictures in it, mostly from a yearbook it seemed. They had notes scribbled all around them. Insults. Charlie flopped next to him and pointed out things which were true, not true, half true. It was surreal really. Kind of funny. Roxy was in there, and Merlin. He resolved not to tell them. It wasn’t right. And Charlie said that there was little truth, he’d just been pissed at Roxy at the time. Eggsy felt a little dip in his stomach. He was tired, and this was overwhelming. 

“Um, I should be going home. It’s getting late.”

“You want a ride?” Charlie offered lazily, he leaned down to knock back the rest of his drink and scoop up his keys.

“Uh… sure.” Eggsy was certain Charlie shouldn’t be driving, not after drinking anything, but he didn’t know how else he would get home. They headed out of the room, Charlie yelling something derogatory at the other boys. Soon though it was just the two of them. Charlie following his directions to the house his parents had purchased.

“You’re not to bad for a new kid.” Charlie said suddenly. Eggsy blinked a few times and glanced at the other young man. He studied his face a little. Charlie was concentrating on driving. “If there is anything we can do for you, consider yourself a member of the club. Say something.”

“Oh uh, Thanks.” Eggsy gave him a little smile now and then nodded. His eyes flicked to the street going by, the color of the street lights, the fact that it was really hard to see the stars here. He didn’t like that. Charlie found his street after a bit longer, pulling up in front of his house. “See you tomorrow nerd.”

“Sure thing Charlie.” Eggsy smiled and got out of the car, heading for the front door. He could see the lights were on inside and that there was movement. He hurried to let himself in before his parents could possibly pop out and embarrass him. “I’m home!”

“Lee!” Michelle stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled. “Dinner’s almost ready Eggsy, You come and tell us all about your first day of school!”

Eggsy sighed and resigned himself to the bombardment of questions. He was happy to report that there was a possible place for him on the gymnastics team. He’d met people yes, His classes seemed all right so far. All the usual nonsense. Finally his parents let him go and he headed up to his room. Flopping back on the bed. He sighed heavily. He should call Roxy and update her. He rolled over and grabbed for the phone, checking to see if his mum was using it. She wasn’t. He pulled out his mobile and tapped to find her number then let it dial and stuck it to his ear.

“Queen of the universe speaking.” Roxy’s voice came through the speaker. Eggsy laughed softly at that and shifted some.

“Hey Rox”

“Eggsy! Excellent. How did the afternoon go?” She sounded eager and excited. There was a low murmur behind her. “Wait I’m going to put you on speaker….okay now.”

“Dude Roxy, Those guys are so weird. And they seem to like me!” Eggsy sighed a bit and then rubbed his forehead. Then he told her what all had happened. Roxy made appropriate noises. Merlin commented once or twice as well. But mostly they just let him talk. It was nice. Eggsy felt comfortable with that. “So yeah. I guess I’m in their little gang.. I don’t know if I want to be!”

“Just go with it for now. You can tell us all about what sort of insane things they do when nobody else is around.” Roxy laughed softly now. She could be heard shifting. “Don’t you agree Merlin?”

“Obtaining blackmail is always good.” Merlin agreed now. He chuckled soflty. Eggsy grinned a little. “Besides you can still see us when you’re not with them.”

“I hope so.” Eggsy smiled. His first impression of them was far better than of Charlie and his lot. But he’d do this for now, just see what happened. He got a feeling that upsetting Charlie and the other two was a good choice. “I’m going to go to bed Rox, Merlin, see you guys tomorrow yeah?”

“Right then. Night Eggsy.”

“G’night.”

He smiled and settled himself down in bed. Relaxing something. Hopefully he’d enjoy all of this. Though some of himself wasn’t sure that he would. 

So Eggsy settled in. He and Charlie went to early morning gymnastics practices. He tried not to complain as he was directed away from rhythmic, which he really did enjoy. He didn't care if it was “girly” or “not really gymnastic art” or whatever the team called it. However he did like doing all forms of gymnastics and he was still allowed to do a floor routine, so he threw himself into it.  
They’d then go to classes and Eggsy enjoyed the level of intensity most of the teachers brought. Charlie, was stilling trying to get Harry Hart’s attention and would try to use Eggsy.  
Eggsy found it hard to play along though. He liked Harry. His dark eyes, his quick smile. The way he played with his hair and gave you his full attention. He knew he was getting a serious crush on the lanky teenager. He did his best though to bring Charlie up with some frequency, though he trailed off and just pretended that he had when he saw that it caused a downturn in Harry’s expression. 

He decided to keep that to himself. And if Eggsy let himself flirt a bit more with Harry, well he wouldn’t tell anyone. What Charlie didn’t know, couldn’t hurt right?

He told Roxy and Merlin all the ridiculous things they did as a group. He couldn’t understand the appeal of wasting time and messing around. Doing little subversive things to play with the finite order of school social standing. Charlie excelled at it though. Sometimes, Eggsy couldn’t help admiring how Charlie did seem to manage the world in a way.

A month and a half later though he found himself pinned by his “Friends” the Kingsmen. Charlie as practically in his lap as he stared down at him. “You like Hart don’t you.” He said pointedly. Eggsy sputtered somewhat, though he couldn’t stop the flush on his cheeks.

“I, I wasn’t going to act on it Charlie. I know you like him too!” He said quickly enough. Charlie hummed as he considered his face. Then he leaned in and playfully kissed his nose before pulling back. Charlie really was an odd one something. Eggsy would never understand it.

“Why didn’t you say something Eggsy! I could talk to him for you. You know he and I sit together in a few classes.” Charlie’s smile was alarmingly broad. “And he’s my chemistry tutor.” Eggsy shifted somewhat and then studied his friend’s face. Despite Charlie, Digby and Rufus’ odd camaraderie he did consider them friends. Though maybe not as good as Roxy and Merlin with the limited time he got to hang out with them he came away very happy every time. “Do you want me to? I will.”

“But Charlie I thought...” Eggsy was cut off with a wave of a hand.

“I decided it wasn’t worth it. I’m going after James now.” He grinned a bit. James Spencer was a fairly attractive senior that flirted with everyone, but Eggsy knew that he was often seen with Alistair Morton to. He noticed these things. Alistair was Roxy’s older brother. He decided maybe this once though it was better to keep his mouth shut. “So, do you want me to talk to him for you?”

“uh… Sure.” Eggsy said, he felt a little shy now. A little hopeful. Maybe this could work out. Maybe he could actually get a date with the very attractive Harry Hart. 

“Right! Then I will. I’ll talk to him today.” Charlie nodded and then grinned. “This is going to be fun.”

“Not fun like when you got me together with Helen is it?” Digby asked now. Curious looking. Charlie laughed and then ruffled his hair. 

“Relax, We’re doing our friend Eggsy a favor.” He nodded and then moved to sit in his own seat, completely out of Eggsy’s personal space now. “Ugh, I hate test days.”

“Don’t we all?” Rufus chuckled softly and glanced up from his books. “Digby we really do have to master this….”

“yeah Yeah….” Digby moved over. Eggsy glanced to the book they were working with. He’d offered before to help them with Maths, but they never wanted his assistance. He was good at maths. He liked them even. If he couldn’t make a go of it in Gymnastics maybe he’d go to Uni in something that was maths based. Honestly, Eggsy wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Charlie had pulled his mobile out and was groaning dramatically over something. Eggsy grinned and settled back, stretching out lazily. Maybe by the end of the day he’d have Harry’s number. That’d be nice.

He texted Roxy lazily about something. And just relaxed. Letting himself not think.

Maybe he should have though.

He had meant to ask Digby about what Charlie did to him before. But he just never got around to it. At least not that day. 

Since he didn’t have any required Kingsman stuff to do after school, he’d gone to see Roxy and Merlin at the coffee shop she worked at part time. It was one of the only places that worked with her crazy training and competition schedule. She felt lucky. The man who ran the place though didn’t seem to troubled by her schedule and hired a lot of student help. In fact he often had more people working that speed of business needed but he didn’t seem to care. 

Roxy said her boss was out of the country a lot and sometimes he came back awfully banged up. She had no idea why. She wasn’t going to ask. She whispered to Eggsy once, when he was half trying not to stare at the man as he worked behind the counter that she was pretty sure he was a secret agent of some sort. James Bond was a good man though, and he paid well. So she wasn’t going to ask. She didn’t try to get Merlin to hack him either. Though he had offered. They were laughing and Eggsy was trying her newest concoction warily when they saw Charlie and Harry walk by the shop window. 

Eggsy sat up somewhat. Watching them. A little eager. What had Charlie said to him? Then his heart plummeted. Harry hand his hand on Charlie’s back and it was, well lower than could be anything but groping. Charlie was laughing and leaning against him.

“Eggsy careful!” Roxy’s startled voice made him realized he’d crushed the cup in his hand and hot coffee was everywhere. He swore and shifted around quickly to help her clean up the mess. He apologized quietly a few times. “What happened?” Roxy asked once he was mostly cleaned up and the coffee had been taken care of. Her eyes worried.

“Charlie said he’d talk to Harry for me…..” Eggsy was slumped down in his seat. “He talked to him all right.”

“That jackass.” Roxy huffed a bit and then pulled her mobile out and dialed Merlin’s number. “We’ll sort this out Eggsy. Don’t you worry.”

“But, there’s nothing to be done. Charlie got what he wanted.” Eggsy looked confused now. Merlin picked up on the third ring.

“Please tell me this is important I’m in the middle of a code war with this simply amazing hacker.” Merlin replied, they could hear the click of the keys on the other end. Eggsy almost felt comforted by the noises. Merlin at least was still Merlin.

“Charlie stole Harry from Eggsy.” Roxy said quickly. The clicking slowed, then stopped completely. “Fuck.” Merlin said now. “Harry told me he wouldn't go back to that twat.”

“What?” Eggsy said weakly now. Roxy sighed softly.

“Merlin, get here if you can.” She hung up and rubbed her temple. “I’m making you a hot cocoa. And we’ll tell you everything okay?”

Eggsy didn’t really respond. He felt hurt. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to face Charlie being a smug asshole in the morning. And he knew the other young man would. Roxy moved to fix him a proper cup of hot chocolate, talking to her fellow barista briefly, a young asian woman who was quiet but efficient and polite to everyone to a fault. Eggsy liked her well enough. It didn’t take long for her fingers to curl his around a warm mug. Merlin had arrived by then, saying that his hacker friend was kind enough to allow them to pause their game. He looked worried though. They sat across from Eggsy and studied him.

“You sure you’re ready to hear this?” Roxy asked now. Eggsy took a breath then nodded. He wanted to know what the hell he was getting himself into. And, if he should scream, and kick up a fuss, or not. 

“Charlie delights in hurting people okay? We were actually friends with him not even two years ago.” Roxy said quietly. She leaned against Merlin he put his arm around her in comfort.

“Before he became the twat he is now.” Merlin confirmed quietly. He rubbed his hand over Roxy’s shoulder slowly. 

“We were close yeah? Charlie came out to us first. He was afraid you know? That we’d judge him or whatever. But being gay was never the issue. Charlie wanted to be popular. He was desperate for it. We supported him, we were friends with him. Harry, came to our school and was out and proud and became out friend too, you know we still talk to him sometimes. Merlin more than I do.”

“Harry and I share a few similar interests.” Merlin sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, Harry and Charlie started to date. We didn’t think anything of it. Then Charlie started making up things, like that Roxy came on to him or that I had started to spread lies on the internet about him. It, kinda tore us apart. Harry didn’t put up with his shit long.”

“Charlie was pissed. Harry broke up with him just before summer holidays last year. We came back to a different Charlie. Harry hasn’t seemed to care. He ignores the nonsense mostly but he’s still friendly towards Charlie.” Roxy said.

“Like tutoring him.” Eggsy said quietly. Considering this. “So, do you think he said stuff about me?”

“It’s really likely. We can find out though. Merlin knows how to get all the best gossip. And we can do something about this if you want.” Roxy said now. She studied Eggsy’s face. “We can bring Charlie down. We just have to dismantle his crew first.”

“What about Harry.” Eggsy asked slowly now, uncertain.

“Just keep being yourself around him Eggsy. He’s smart. He’ll come round.” Merlin promised now, giving him a smile. Eggsy took a breath and sipped his hot coco. Maybe this could work out. “For now? Act as if what Charlie did, didn’t hurt you. Don’t let him see it. Let him think he won.”

“Right, I can do that.” Eggsy nodded. He could. He’d pretended for the first month to have no interest in Harry at all after all. He could do this. He would do it. He drowned his upset over seeing the two of them in his hot cocoa. He could act as if nothing had changed.

Charlie made it hard to do that. To be casual about it. Harry was suddenly eating lunch with them, hanging on Charlie between classes. Coming to Kingsman activities. Eggsy did his best to act as if it was nothing though. After a month or so Rufus flopped down next to him and stared off at nothing. “He was jealous you know. He’s wanted Harry for so long. His parents are separated, he gets a little crazy around holidays and stuff.”

“Oh?” Eggsy shifted and then let his knee knock Rufus’ briefly. “It’s fine Rufus. I knew he liked him first.” He admitted with a shrug. “You okay?”

“...I guess. I just, don’t want to see Charlie hurt himself again. He did you know.” Rufus jerked and went stiff beside him. “Don’t tell anyone I told you that?”

Eggsy’s eyes went wide. He quickly filed the bit of info away though. Not going to let go of it easily. “Of course not Rufus. Don’t worry.” Rufus relaxed next to him slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek Eggsy could just tell. It was a nervous habit the other young man had. “He is okay yeah?”

“Yeah of course. He promised me he’d never again you know?” Rufus sighed quietly. “It was pretty scary. Can I call you tonight?”

“Of course.” Eggsy assured now. He was curious what Rufus might want to talk about. He didn’t focus to much on it though, until his mobile rang that evening and he flopped back to answer it. “Hey Rufus...”

“Hey Eggsy.” Rufus sighed quietly and then asked if this could just stay between them. Eggsy promised that it could, and soon the words were tumbling out of Rufus’s mouth. How he’d know Charlie was having family problems and how Charlie hadn’t been taking it well. Including some kinda violent episodes. Eggsy knew that Charlie liked to drink. They all had done it but he got pretty drunk sometimes, he was always so mean.

Eggsy filed it all away. He wasn’t sure what Roxy and Merlin were already aware of. He didn’t want to see Charlie hurt himself obviously, but part of him knew that it might not be to hard to push him that way again. He listened to Rufus talk about how he was feeling to. The young man wasn’t happy and wanted someone to vent to. Eggsy let him.

“You swear this is between us?” Rufus asked quietly as he wound down. “Charlie would be furious if he knew that I told you any of this.”

“Charlie won’t find out that you told me. I swear.” Eggsy promised now. He was contemplating how Roxy wanted to handle this new slew of information already. He had a few ideas. “Does Digby know?”

“No, And he can’t.” Rufus sighed. “Thanks for this Eggsy….It, felt really good to tell someone.”

“No problem Rufus. Talk to you tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah, Night.” The phone went silent. Eggsy lay there for a while and then rolled over to plug his mobile in. He contemplated this. If Rufus held secrets like that, well Digby would too. Maybe he could get some more good stuff out of them both. Maybe. 

So Eggsy put his thoughts into action. Plotting with Roxy and Merlin he started to spend more time with just Rufus, or just Digby. It wasn’t to hard. Charlie was all over Harry. Eggsy tried not to pay to much attention to that. It hurt even more because Harry had started sitting away from him in class, and not looking in his direction. Something had happened. Charlie had said something. In the group though, it was business as usual. Charlie directed their activities. Made sure they did what he wanted, it was pretty casual. Eggsy was getting used to it. He continued to hang out with Roxy and Merlin when he had the time, Roxy was getting ready for a performance, and he had joined the Gymnastics team so he was busier than ever. He missed their teasing and playful suggestions though. 

Once Charlie was feeling secure enough with Harry, he went back to his usual nonsense. He flirted with other guys, he talked smack about people. Eggsy relaxed some when that happened. About the time Charlie started flirting with other guys, Harry started to talk to him again. He didn’t know exactly what had happened, but one afternoon Harry pulled him aside during free period.

“Do you like me?” Harry Hart did not beat around the bush when he wanted to know something. “Like, making weird dolls of me and shit? I need to know.”

“What?” Eggsy looked so confused. “Like, voodoo or something? No.” He shook his head. “I mean I do like you Hart. You’re an interesting person but, what do you mean?” He asked, his confusion was beyond evident on his face.

“I just, needed to know.” Harry said, his expression was thoughtful now. He nodded briefly. Then he gave one of his usual smiles and ruffled his hair. “Be careful around Charlie, yeah? He has a tendency to ruin good things.” 

And then Hart was gone. And Eggsy was flushed and confused. It was beyond obvious to him that his crush on the other teenager hadn’t gone anywhere, though he’d suppressed it really well. So what the hell was Charlie up to? What had he said to Harry? Eggsy was almost afraid to find out. He had to know though. He grabbed Digby in passing and pulled him to the side quickly. Studying the other young man a bit.

“What has Charlie been saying to Harry?” He asked quickly now. Digby shifted his weight somewhat and then looked away from him, quite thoroughly not willing to look at him. So he knew something. “I just want to know, that’s it Digby.” He said, mostly honestly. He was earnest in his expression.

“Just, that you do some weird Africa shit. That you came to school and wouldn’t shut it about Harry and how you wanted to make him yours and own his soul and stuff.”

“Why would Charlie do that?” His heart dropped rapidly into his stomach. He felt sick. 

“He was jealous okay? Hart liked you. Or was showing interest in you. And you know how Charlie gets when he wants something. Don’t tell him I told you please?” Digby’s fingers grabbed onto Eggsy’s forearm and he squeezed slightly. He looked desperate. “I like you Eggsy, you’re a good friend.”

“I won’t say anything.” He promised now. He gave Digby a smile, hesitant and careful. The relief he saw flash across Digby’s expression was almost sickening. He took a breath and let him go. Watching the other teen hurry off. He didn’t know how to handle this. Or what to do.

He texted Roxy and Merlin. They had to talk.

They got together at Roxy’s. She had a big living room and her dad’s were quite happy to have visitors. Merlin lived there much of the time it seemed. Something about his mum working two jobs and never being home. Eggsy was pacing somewhat as he explained what was going on.

“Basically, I don’t know that I can trust him, and the other two. Well they keep coming to me for things.” He drug a hand through his hair. “And I pretty much have no chance with Hart after this.”

“That’s not true.” Roxy said as she leaned forward. “Look, Rufus and Digby are followers, they’re finding reasons to be unhappy with Charlie. They do like him, hell they’ve been friends with him way longer than most people. But they have reason to be uncertain with him. They’ve never lost a boyfriend to him, and they watched how he stole the chance of Harry from you.”

“For a lot of people that’s telling.” Merlin said now glancing up from his laptop. “The school chat site is a good place to find what the masses at school are thinking. Charlie posts infrequently, but the others are more regular. People at the school like you Eggsy. You’re fresh, you’re different. So if Charlie sees you as a threat, which he does, he pulls you in closer.”

“Keep friends close, enemies closer.” Eggsy said quietly. Frowning to himself. So Charlie was only going through the motions with him. Part of him wasn’t surprised, though part of him was upset by it. “So what do I do?”

“Just keep as you are. They’re telling you things, they’re listening to you. Harry obviously has wind that something isn’t right with Charlie if he spoke to you himself. “Get Harry to talk to you more. Get under his skin so to speak, in a good way.” Roxy said now, looking almost overly gleeful. “You can win this yet.”

High School was so much like a game it seemed. Eggsy wasn’t sure if he liked it. But he could move on with this. He could certainly handle it. Digby and Rufus were easy. Talking to Harry, not so much. He had excuses though, they shared classes. He could make this work.

Charlie decided that they the Kingsmen would be doing a performance for winter holidays. It was apparently something they did every year, it was just a matter of setting it up to include Eggsy. His mum really got into it. Eggsy however found it a little annoying and trite and he didn’t want to do it, but still performed well. Mid performance Charlie tripped off the stage and hit his head. Paramedics got called and once things were settled, Digby and Rufus had looked so uncertain that Eggsy had taken the lead and gotten others to relax and move on with the show. Digby and Rufus were even more his after that. And Eggsy got to be first competitor at the next meet, while Charlie recovered from hitting his head. To his surprise, Charlie didn’t exactly try to get back at him. If anything, he was still nice. It was creepy, and weird. But Eggsy figured he could handle it. 

He supposed, it all came to a head the weekend his parents were going to some retreat for his dad’s work. He hadn’t been paying much attention to them in all honesty. With gymnastics, and Charlie he was home for, breakfast, and usually dinner but otherwise busy. 

“All right sweetie, We’ll just be gone for the weekend.” Michelle said, cupping Eggsy’s face. He rolled his eyes somewhat. 

“I know Mum, I know.” He sighed a bit. She kissed his forehead then released him. Eggsy managed barely not to groan. 

“No parties, no drinking, no smoking in the house.” Lee said now, wagging a finger at him. Eggsy grinned softly at that. Loving the terribly serious look on his face, there was a spark of teasing though.

“Yes Dad.” He promised now. “It’s just going to be a quiet evening with a couple of us, and tomorrow is Roxy’s performance. I won’t even hardly be here.” He swore quietly. He had tried not to say who specifically was coming over. That way he couldn’t get in to much trouble.

“I left money for take away, and you clean up your mess okay?” Michelle said. They were leaving in fifteen minutes and the fussing was just getting to Eggsy. He groaned quietly and then then nodded. Helping them finish loading their bags into the car. He just wanted them to go. Rufus and Digby would be there within the hour and he didn’t want to risk his parents being, well, extra nosy or somehow still there. 

To his relief, they left on time. Leaving him to go change into tight jeans and a shirt that Rufus insisted “brought out his eyes.” he put out the snacks he’d squirreled away and checked how much money his mum had actually left him. Nodding briefly to himself. Then then door buzzer went off and he hurried to let them in. “Hey guys! I um, I’ve got crackers and cheese….”

“Relax Eggsy, we got you covered. We invited everyone who needed inviting.” Digby said with a grin. Eggsy should have realized then what that meant. 

In the next two hours the house filled from top to bottom with teenagers. Eggsy had managed to make sure the bedrooms were off limits. But someone had brought booze, and another person weed and after about his third drink Eggsy was far less worried about how this party was going. Especially when Harry Hart walked in, looking absolutely perfect in every way. 

Eggsy moved over to him easily and was blessed with a magnificent smile. He grinned up at the taller teen. “Hey, Glad you could come.”

“I had to see what all the fuss was about.” Harry chuckled a bit now and then winked at Eggsy. “Could we go somewhere and talk?”

“Uh.. Sure.” Eggsy felt rising nausea and pushed it down. He was not going to ruin this chance to talk to Harry, not like this. He grasped his hand and tugged. “This way yeah?” It was easy for him to lead him up the stairs and into his own bedroom. Harry pulled away once they entered the room, looking around some. Eggsy blushed. His gymnastics awards were on display as well as some academic stuff. He settled on the bed, fidgeting somewhat. “So um..”

“You’re pretty smart aren’t you.” Harry said after a moment, then turned to look at him. Eggsy looked up at him now, he took a breath then nodded slowly. “So why do you hang out with Charlie?”

“I… He invited me.” Eggsy said slowly. “Then...I mean… He offered to talk to you for me.”

“What?” Harry blinked and then shook his head, moving to sit next to Eggsy. “Oh I see.” He slid an arm around him behind the bed. “Look, You’re cute Eggsy. You’re smart. You could do a lot better than this….nonsense.”

“Don’t you like parties?” Eggsy said, looking confused, then he felt it again, the wave of nausea. Oh god this wasn't good. 

“I like them well enough. They’re not just, the only thing in life.” Harry shrugged then leaned in. Eggsy squeaked and then put a hand up and stopped him. 

“I’m gunna..” He pulled away quickly and tried to find his bin. He could NOT puke on Harry Hart.

Behind him Harry shook his head. Then reached out and rubbed his back. “Let me get you a glass of water.” He said quietly, then moved to get up. Eggsy whimpered, not wanting him to leave. “I won’t be long, promise.”

The door clicked soflty as Eggsy heaved again. Fuck he shouldn’t have listened to Digby about drinking that juice they’d made. It was something to his surprise that Harry did return after a bit, a frown on his lips but a cup of water in his hand. Eggsy whispered thanks and sipped at it carefully. Harry just gave him a smile.

“You should probably clear out the crazy people. I’ll see you on Monday. Okay?” Harry said with s soft note. He patted Eggsy’s shoulder once more and moved to leave. Eggsy wanted to stop him but didn’t. Harry was probably right. The party was over.

He woke up to a trashed house and Roxy glaring down at him. He groaned and rolled over. She swatted him upside the head and he cried out curling up somewhat. “Noooooo”

“Don’t you no me. You threw a damn party! You said you’d hang out with us and you threw a party instead! I don’t want you at my performance tonight you fucking asshole!” She threw a pillow at him and then stomped out. Eggsy didn’t even try to look up and see if Merlin was with her. He felt terrible.

To make it worse, his parents came home early.

“Eggsy how could you! We trusted you!” Michelle said. Lee looked at his son and sighed quietly. It hurt more than he thought to hear his parents didn’t trust him over one night of fun and silly behavior. His mum confiscated his phone, and said he was grounded. He moved, hung over to clean up. Under her direction. He just handled it all quietly. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe. At least on Monday he’d see Harry.

Roxy wouldn’t even look his way at school. Charlie was giving him the cold shoulder too. Which meant that Rufus and Digby, apparently returning to his side instantly left him alone too. Eggsy didn’t like it. Everyone seemed to be staring at him and he had no idea why. He floated through much of the week. Just trying to survive. It was surprisingly lonely. Nobody to talk to. The teachers still treated him the same, if not a little better because he was slightly more polite to them than he’d been recently. Gymnastics was even a bit cold. The coach was polite, but the others on the team seemed to ignore him. That’s what lead to him practicing a Rhythmic floor routine, by himself on Thursday afternoon. Even grounded he was allowed practice. He had a ball and he was working with it. He’d lost ability not doing Rhythmic this long. He finally kicked the ball aside and flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing deep. The rafters over head didn’t have any answers.

“Why didn’t you do that sort of routine before?” The Coach asked from the side. Breaking into his thoughts. Eggsy blinked and sat up, looking over at him.

“...I was told not to.” He admitted then shrugged. Coach considered him quietly and then offered a hoop. 

“Try this instead of the ball. Just for a bit. Do something simple.”

Eggsy took a breath and rolled up. Moving to take the hoop. He’d worked with them a little before. Liked it well enough. He preferred the ball because he felt he could do more with it. The coach queued up some practice music and Eggsy let himself just go. Working the hoop carefully at first. He had to adjusted the size and weight. It was smooth though. It was comforting. Flinging it, twisting it about himself. Contorting his body while keeping control. 

A quiet clap started. Two sets of hands now. Eggsy stilled and looked up. Coach was there, and so was Harry. He swallowed and then shifted quietly and moved over. “Thanks Coach.” He offered the hoop up again. The man nodded and moved off to leave the younger pair alone. “...Harry.”

“Sorry I haven’t been around much outside of class this week.” Harry said with a shrug. “I hear the Kingsman are booting you.”

“Probably.” Eggsy shrugged a bit and grabbed his towel and water. Taking a drink out of it. He sighed quietly. “Charlie finally decided I was to...”

“Charlie’s an asshole, you know that.” Harry shrugged and moved to walk with him as Eggsy moved over to some open mats so he could do his cool down stretched. “You’re good at that stuff. With the ball and hoop.”

“I’ve always enjoyed it.” Eggsy shrugged a bit and then worked on stretching his muscles out carefully, making sure to be properly cooled down before he hit the showers. “You don’t have to, flirt with me or anything.”

“Maybe I want to.” Harry said. Eggsy looked up at him from where he’d all but folded himself into a pretzel in the name of stretching muscles out. He studied his face.

“hmm.” Eggsy sighed and untwisted himself carefully. “Why?”

“Maybe I want to get to know you.” Harry shrugged quietly. “Eggsy I mean, and not the Kingsman.”

“I’m grounded.” Eggsy admitted, but then smiled. “But I could use a ride home?”

“Okay.” Harry grinned. Eggsy smiled and got up grabbing his things. “Be long?”

“Ten minutes. Thanks.” He hurried to the locker room to shower and change into his uniform from his training gear. This, he hadn’t expected. He was excited though. He let himself enjoy it for a bit. The trip from school home was fast. But Harry had talked about music and what he wanted to do after graduation. Eggsy had made a few suggestions and laughed a little, teasing him about his taste in music, though was glad to find they had a few bands in common. 

“Thanks for the ride Harry.” Eggsy said. Shifting to gather up his stuff. He felt a hand on his and looked up. Harry was smiling.

“Any time Eggsy.” He leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Eggsy’s lips. Just for a moment. “See you tomorrow.”

“….Yeah… Sure. See you.” Eggsy managed slowly, then stumbled from the car and headed inside. He clutched his bag close and peeked back at Harry. The other teen waved his hand and pulled out to head on his way. He wanted to call Roxy and tell her. Then his shoulders sank. She wasn’t talking to him, and he was grounded anyway. He sighed and headed inside.

“How was practice Eggsy?” Michelle called from the kitchen. He put his gymnastics duffle down and carried his backpack into the kitchen.

“Um, it was all right. I think I’m going to ask Coach to move me to Rhythmic….”

“Oh? You always were good at it.” She slid a plate over to him, eyes soft. It was just a little snack but it looked good. He got out his work books and homework now and took a bite from the treat on the counter. “You seem a bit sad this week. It’s not because you’re grounded is it?”

“No, no… I just, things are a bit weird at school is all.” Eggsy shrugged then smiled at her. “It’ll pass, I’m sure.”

“All right, but just know, you can still tell us anything Eggsy.” She said gently. He nodded a bit and then dove into his school work. He still wished he could call Roxy and make things up to her. That he could rewind and do things differently, but that was how regret worked right? It was normal to feel this way. He just had to be okay with that, and learn from it.

Charlie hadn’t been at school in the morning. That was noted by about everyone. Eggsy didn’t ask though. He just continued through the day like normal. He tried not to worry about being ignored. Until the whispers started. Then there was some yelling in the hallway. Then someone burst into the room. “There are papers everywhere and they say insane stuff!” The papers had flown around the room almost instantly. Eggsy got a glimpse and his heart seized up. Pages of the burn book. That’s what they looked like. With insults and rude comments all over them.

He sank in his seat and groaned quietly. Charlie was standing in the doorway staring at him now. He stared back quietly. There was nothing he could do. He hadn’t added to the Burn book, but he knew that the other boys had still made entries the only ones not in it were the Kingsmen. Even Harry was in it. For being a “self righteous pretty boy who only thought with his cock.” He was pretty sure that it was because of dumping Charlie the first time.

Charlie smirked at him then turned and stalked out of there. Pandemonium reigning. They were confined to their home classes and Eggsy just tried to do work and ignore what was going on around him. Until someone showed up and asked to see him in the headmasters office. Nervously, he gathered his stuff up and hurried after the adult.

Digby and Rufus were in there too when he arrived. He glanced at them. Rufus actually gave him a weak smile though Digby didn’t look his way. At least one of them seemed to like him for real. That was, comforting. He slowly sank into the last chair and swallowed a bit. The headmaster stared at them all. “These pages around school, are from something apparently called a.. Burn book.” He said disapprovingly. King was an intense man and none of the kids want to get in trouble with him. “All but three students are in here.”

Eggsy swallowed. He had a feeling that all three of them were the students in question. King looked at all three of them now. “So, what do you know about this book?”

“Nothing.” Digby said simply. Rufus just shook his head briefly as well.

“Sir I’m sure whomever wrote this book figured nobody would see it.” He said carefully now.

Eggsy just looked down quietly and didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t. It didn’t seem fair, that Charlie would do such a things for them both. He could see why he’d do it to him though. He sighed quietly.

“Until we get to the bottom of this I will have to suspend you three. And Eggsy that means you can’t compete.”

“But sir.” Eggsy looked up, his eyes desperate. “Sir it’s not ours. We…. Charlie, he had it. I’ve never touched it really.”

“Why would Mr. Hesketh say this about himself?” King pushed over a single page. It said “Charlie Hesketh is the biggest lier and slut of them all. He should rot in hell.”

Eggsy closed his eyes for a moment. “Because he wanted the three of us blamed sir. He is capable of doing that.” He didn’t know what else to say. His head sank. He was never going to be a professional if he got himself suspended and had to stop competing for long.

“I’m still going to tell you three to go home. Suspended until I finish my own investigation.” He pointed his finger out. “Your parents will be contacted.”

Eggsy felt wooden. He just headed out quietly and started for home. “Unwin!” Charlie’s voice rang out. Eggsy froze then turned to look at him. Charlie was glaring at him. The taller teen stalked right up to him. “This is your fault Unwin. Yours. You ruined it all.”

“I...Charlie I never meant for things to go this way.” He said quietly now. “I never meant to do anything to hurt any of my friends.” Other people were appearing from the school. Headmaster must have dismissed them. “All I wanted to do was fit in.”

“You’ll never fit in Africa.” Charlie pushed past him. Eggsy stumbled somewhat. He swallowed and then moved out. Charlie was stalking towards the far walk. Right across the street. Eggsy turned and then looked around, and his eyes went wide. “Charlie! Charlie look out!” He yelled.

Charlie turned and opened his mouth to say something when a horn blared and a car slammed into him. Eggsy sank down onto his knees in shock. Staring. The commotion around him roared in his ears. Eventually someone coaxed him up and out of the way. Somehow he got home. He honestly didn’t know how to react.

Charlie wouldn’t come back to school that year. Though he heard Digby was still seeing him regularly and he had a tutor. Eggsy, for his part, tried to go back to as normal as possible after the weekend. Things starting to settle down.

“Roxy? Merlin? Can I have a moment?” He asked hesitantly during free period on Tuesday. He’d been trying to find them but hadn’t seen them on Monday. He was glad to spot them both in the courtyard. He watched as they shared a look and then Roxy sighed and nodded.

“Have a seat.” She offered now, motioning to the free spot. Eggsy took a breath and sat down. He studied them both some.

“I’m sorry. I was an arse. I shouldn’t have shut you out. Or used you, or anything. I don’t know what got into me.” He admitted now. Roxy studied him a long moment then shook her head quietly.

“You were an arse.” She agreed now. “But, It’s kinda our fault too. We pushed you to be friends with them, to join them.”

“What she means is, you were an idiot. But, friends forgive friends.” Merlin offered now. He glanced over his shoulder at as hesitant looking Harry and rolled his eyes waving him over. “All friends.”

“What...” Eggsy looked confused now. Glad that he was forgiven but not understanding.

“Oh Merlin and I just had a pretty big disagreement a month or so ago.” Harry said as he settled next to Eggsy. “I’m glad you guys made up though.”

Eggsy gave him a curious look, then startled as Harry’s hand covered his. “Look, I know I’m a bit of an idiot, and I totally puked in front of you….”

“It’s fine. Remember? I said I wanted to get to know Eggsy Unwin.” Harry said easily and then settled back some. Eggsy took a breath. “I’d like to keep getting to know him.”

“I’m a delinquent you know.” Eggsy said with a little smile now. He relaxed now and tilted his head. “And I can’t compete in any more competitions this year.”

“You’ll still practice though right? I want to watch.” Harry said then glanced at the other two. “We all should.”

Roxy laughed softly. “I will when I can.” She confirmed now. “And we’ll be here next year Eggys. Your shot’s not gone.”

“No, but I am grounded from now until I graduated from University.” Eggsy whined a bit. Harry laughed. Then leaned towards him a bit more. 

“I suppose we’ll just have to have study dates. Supervised by your parents of course.” He teased a bit. Eggsy groaned but it was cut off by soft lips to his own. He let himself melt a bit. He supposed he could live with that. He slowly kissed Harry back this time. They had till the end of the year, and maybe they could make a fresh start next year. With none of the drama. Or at least less of it.


End file.
